Halfling
Halflings are a rare species that occurs when a faerie fraternizes with a human. These hybrids possess limited fae powers and have high attraction to and from the supernatural. They also have "fairy godparents" to protect and guide them. Halflings are introduced in the first season of the HBO original series True Blood, though they, like faeries in general, would not be identified until the series' third season, nor given a specific name until the fifth season. __TOC__ Usage Although the term properly refers to children resulting from the sexual union of a faerie and a human, it is also applied to humans many generations removed from their faerie ancestor, provided their light is strong enough to give them fae powers (for example, the Bellefleur Children are true halflings, Sookie Stackhouse is considered one, but Jason Stackhouse is not). History Halflings are the product of sexual union between a Faerie and a human. According to Bill Compton, this occurs most often when a male faerie would rape a human female, although consensual encounters between the appropriate sexes in either configuration are also common. At some point, Queen Mab sought to bring all Halflings to the mystical realm of Faery, the plane of reality that the Faeries retreated to when vampires nearly drove them to extinction. She apparently feared that the retreat of the faeries was not enough and that the presence of the halflings would be enough to attract the vampires' attention. Once the Halflings were brought to Faery by their Godparents, they were then enticed into eating a Lumiere fruit. These fruits then trapped the Halflings in Faery. The halfling would be able to live a normal life in Faery (whatever that meant), but the consumption of the Lumiere fruit ensured that if they left, they would decay and die. Traits and Characteristics Like full fae, Halflings posses enhanced beauty and blood attraction. This blood attraction works to draw other supernatural species to them, and is particularly effective in attracting vampires, who feel vibrant and full of life around Halflings. Faerie blood carries a strongly appealing smell to other supernatural creatures, particularly vampires. If a vampire feeds off enough of a Halfling's blood, they will gain a temporary immunity to sunlight. The effects do not last long, however, as the blood of Halflings is not pure faerie blood. After drinking the blood of Sookie, Russell Edgington was able to tolerate the sun for a few seconds before becoming burned. Bill Compton was able to survive for much longer, but it is important to note that he had nearly drained Sookie and was much younger than Russell. Halflings are generally healthier than humans, as they are rarely sick. They also don't have any known human blood type, as evidenced by when when doctors could not establish Sookie Stackhouse's blood type while she was in the hospital. First generation halflings (those born from a union of Faerie and human) possess rapid metabolisms, enabling them to reach physical maturity in a matter of days. It is assumed that that once an adult the metabolism slows to the rate of a normal human or possibly that of a full fairy, as Maurella stated the importance of their daughters reaching the mature age of an adult to Andy. Halflings who simply possess fae blood from faerie ancestors age at the same rate as normal humans. Powers and Abilities * 'Telepathy: '''Halflings can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of the Halfling, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. If Halflings focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. * 'Photokinesis: 'Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. Excessive use of photokinesis power can drain a halfling of their magic, as they only have a limited amount of light. *'Bind: 'Halflings are also capable of binding locks and branches. Such as when Warlow magically sealed Andy, Jason and Adilyn in the Cubby, and then Adilyn reversed the effects of the bind. *'Nature memories: 'With the help of full faeries, Halflings can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. *'Dimensional Transportation: '''It appears that Halflings can also teleport themselves to their faerie dreamscape, with the help of joining hands with someone that bears the fae. Drinking the blood of a faerie vampire can also allow them to transport by theirselves. Although, Adilyn is shown to transport herself, and a couple of vampires to the Fae dreamscape, without the help of another fae bearer. This may be however, because Sookie was/is running low of her fae magic, whilst Adilyn is mostly charged. Another possible reason is because Adilyn is a first generation halfling, therefore her light and fae genetics are more concentrated, in comparison to someone like Sookie. This could mean that Halflings with more immediate Fae ancestors, have more access to Faerie powers, such as the case of Sookie being unable to transport herself to the Fae dreamscape, yet Adilyn could, despite Sookie having more practice and knowledge of her Light. Known Halflings |} |} Category:Magical Creatures Category:Supernatural Category:Halflings Category:Faeries Category:Humans Category:Species Category:Definition